blood lies
by the outsider19
Summary: LIfe's a game and someone's winning. Elizabeth Taylor and her cousin are night crawlers in hiding.When she meets Akasuki Kain strange things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

blood lies

Elizabeth Taylor:

Race: night crawler

Age: 17

Personality: quiet, calm, playful at times, violent at times, doesn't normally show emotion but is very nice.

Samantha Amaranth:

Race: night crawler

Age: 17

Personality: outgoing, big mouth and finds vampires fascinating

Rachelle Taylor:

Race: human

Age: 14

Personality: Shy, kind, loves her sister and is very generous

Gin Kita:

Race: night crawler

Age:

Edward Hale:

Race: vampire

Age: 18

Personality: hyper active and energetic. Fun, annoying at times. Lizzie's servant for 106 years

Jasper Hale:

Race: vampire

Age: 18

Personality: looks depressed, calm, and overprotective at times, quiet, Lizzie's servant but they think of each other more as family.

Sayomi Satori:

Race: human

Age: 17

Personality: Kind, motherly, happy person.

Raguen Hatori:

Race: Unknown

Age: 4

Personality: childish (no duh, she's a kid), smarter than people think.i.d.k. What else to say about her.

Prologue

Before the first vampires there were creatures much like them called night crawlers. Night crawlers had many vampire qualities but were generally stronger. Then sixty years after the very first vampire a disease spread among the night crawlers killing all excepting two little five year old girls, a pureblood that possessed powers beyond imagination and her cousin. The girls ran away from England, trying to escape the vampire council, who they thought were the enemies. But little did they know that there was another night crawler that was searching for them, to kill them.

Chapter 1

I don't know when I'll die or how. I've been living for quite some time now that I think I've lost count. My cousin and I have been living in Hawaii for seven years and we enjoy it. The beaches are magnificent, the sun always shining but I miss my old home in England. "Lizzie!" Samantha shouted running into my bedroom. "State your business."" It's Rachelle; she said she'll be coming here for four months." Sam said excitedly. I adopted Rachelle three years ago when I visited Russia. She was in an all girls orphanage and she was too cute to leave behind. "Tell Edward to prepare the guest room immediately." Sam nodded and left at once.

I walked outside my bedroom to the balcony and looked out into the horizon. The beach was practically our backyard. Coconut trees lined the beach and the sandy shore was… "Liz you'll catch a cold if you stay out here dressed like this" Jasper my overprotective servant said sternly. He was probably right though. It was dawn and the cold morning breeze gave me Goosebumps. I was in a bikini bra and black short shorts. "Fine, just give me to more minutes." He left me to my thoughts that might one day make me suicidal.

No P.O.V.

Kain, Adio and Ichijo were patiently waiting for the gates to open with everyone else. Screaming girls shouting their names awaiting the beloved night class. "Hey Ichijo you think a human girl could accept you as a vampire?" Adio asked in his usual cheery voice. Ichijo nodded and replied "I think if you look hard enough, there should be a girl out there who can accept us for what we are, just look at Yuuki Cross." Adio nodded. "Well how about we make a bet. The first one of us to get girl gets what ever they want." Kain disapproved of him being part of the bet but Adio just ignored him. The gates swung open and all the girls from the day class screamed in delight." Hello my little angels!" Adio played with some of the girls who fell head over heels for him. Kain just sighed at the way his cousin behaved. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry Kain- sempani." A brown- haired girl apologized. "Hey Kain! Is that the girl you choose?" Adio shouted. Kain shook his head in frustration and ignored Adio. "I'm Rachelle." The Russian girl said politely. "Do you mind me asking what Adio-sempani meant?" "Um, he got me into some bet where I have to find some girl and tell her about some thing." Akasuki said. He wasn't sure why he was explaining this to her but what she said next shocked him. "You mean you have to tell the girl you're a vampire." "How do you know about that?" Kain asked but saw that his classmates were leaving, "I'll talk to you later. Meet me at the headmaster's office" She nodded and left to go back to the sun dorm.

After class Kain went to meet Rachelle. He arrived at the head master's office and saw her sitting in a comfortable chair eyes plastered on the ground." So how do you know about vampires?" he asked startling the girl. "I use to live with some." She replied in a soft voice. "Don't they scare you?" Kain asked his eyes closed. "NO, they are my family, well they adopted me anyways, and have done nothing to harm me, if that's what you're getting at." Kain nodded. "I can help you win the bet. I'm leaving for four months to go visit my family. My sister will love you. You're both quiet and calm and like you she doesn't have a readable face" Rachelle laughed. Akasuki thought for a second. Was this girl serious inviting him into her home for four whole months, he barely knew her. But then again if she was right about her sister liking him then he could win the bet with ease." So are you thinking about it?" she asked. "When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow night." "I'll be there." He stated plainly. "Good, then I'll set up a plane ticket for you."

Chapter 2

Dreams

The morning was dark and rain over shadowed everything. Kain had already packed his bags to go away for the summer with Rachelle. He already told the headmaster and Kuran-sama, who both agreed. Adio and the others had yet to find out. "Akasuki." A familiar voice called. "Yes Ruka." "Where are you going." she asked worriedly. "I'm leaving the country for four months." He replied. "What when are you leaving?" "Tonight." Ruka nodded her eyes saddened. She would always go to her friend when she had troubles or if she had to talk about Kaname. "Just be safe and come back home in one piece." Kain nodded and went back to his room to share the news with his cousin who would soon be bowing to his every need.

Lizzie's P.O.V.

I t was late that after noon and the streets of London were crowded with people. She was running at a inhuman speed pushing her way down the street occasionally glancing behind to see if he had caught up to her. The girl dashed past a restaurant catching the eyes of a few tourists. She couldn't stop running or they would catch and kill her. 'I've almost reached' she thought. There was a clump of people at the museum awaiting their tour guide. She hid in the midst of the tourists, hopefully giving her time to breathe before she could make a mad dash for the trainstaion. A high pitched screech directed all attention to the horrifying scene. He held her hand in a tight grip his fingernails penetrating her skin, close to his fangs. His plan was simple and he didn't mind a few witnesses, it would give him a reason to kill them all. "Now be a good little girl and hold still so that I could kill you without making to much mess." He laughed. The girl slipped out of his grip and kicked him in the jaw grabbed his long red and pulled his face into her fist. The man fell back wards and she ran without looking back.

Liz jolted from her bed panting heavily. It was already midday and with all her tossing and turning she lay on the floor beads of sweat running down her clammy pale skin. "Are you alright." Jasper whispered but I did not answer him. "It was the dream wasn't it?" "Yes. Now please leave me alone for the time being." I liked to be by myself after I have these dreams.

Gin was out there somewhere looking for Samantha and I. Watching and waiting to take our lives. It was true that I, being a pureblood was much stronger than him but with his years of experience and knowledge he could be more than able to kill us. When I was six and he had me in his grasp, I was lucky to have survived but I might not have that luck again. "Your sister is bringing a friend with her so I prepared an extra room" Jasper updated me on what was happening. "When will they be arriving?" I asked. "In seven hours. Shall I bring you your brunch?" "Yes thank you." I said before Jasper left silently. I made my way to the balcony and stared out into the ocean the sea breeze forcing the tears to run down my cheeks. I hate you so much Gin.

You ruined the only life I had and killed the people I knew and loved in England. You will curse the day you were born because I will train as hard as I can until I am able to defeat you and until then I won't die.

No P.O.V.

Her blonde hair was draped across her right shoulder as she made her way towards him that mystifying smile never leaving her pale skin that glistened under the crescent moonlight. Her tongue wet her plush red lips and her green eyes were filled with mischief. Then when she was in spitting distance of him she gently caressed his cheek with her soft hand. He grabbed her face and the attraction between them was stronger than the force of two magnets trying to stick to each other. Their lips connected and there was a spark that made them want to go further. The girl's eyes became blood shot red and her hair slowly turned black, the two lips never parting. A soft moan escaped her lips and he stared into those eyes. He backed away; even though he was a vampire something in the girl scared him. "Shh…" She whispered "This will only hurt a little." Her seductive voice never leaving his ears as she disappeared into thin air. For once it was the hunter who was being hunted.

"Kain- sempani? Kain –sempani?" Rachelle tried to wake up the vampire, slightly afraid that he might attack her. His eyes blinked open. "We're here" she said with a small smile.

It was now midnight and the airport was quite deserted. After collecting their luggage they went outside to meet Jasper and Edward awaiting them." Well it's nice to see you again Rachelle."Said Edward. She smiled and dropped her bags before running into his arms. Kain sensed that these were the vampires and Jasper was quite surprised that the man before him was Rachelle's friend. "Well you must be Akasuki Kain. Elizabeth will be quite ecstatic after meeting you." Jasper told him and Kain nodded then followed them to the car.

Though Lizzie's face showed no happiness she was dying inside to see her sister whom she would give the world for. She heard the front door creak open and made her way down the stairs to greet her guests. "Liz!" Rachelle ran to her sister and embraced her. IT was a happy moment but Lizzie didn't let her emotions get the best of her so that serious look never once faltered. "This is Kain. He's ….um…a friend of mine from the night class." Rachelle explained. Kain had yet to breathe a word. Elizabeth was the girl from his dream. The two stared at each other before walking off. "Good night everyone." Lizzie said before retreating to her room. That boy, that vampire. She knew him but from where?


	2. memories of the past

**I hope you guys don't get to bored. The story takes a while before it reaches the good parts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight**

**But I do own Liz etc.**

Chapter 2

**Memories of the past**

_She wandered around the building, looking desperately for a way out. They were such fools to think they could capture a pureblooded night crawler. The vampire council really underestimated this six year old child. Or did they? "The girl is escaping!" She heard a shout from behind her. She had to run far away from them before she could rest her battered body. Then she glanced at to large mahogany doors before dashing towards them. Being in the enemy territory gave her the frights. She could be easily killed. Though she was strong she was untrained just like the only other person who actually wanted her alive, Samantha. Once she was out of the building she put all her energy in running away, glancing behind every so often to make sure the vampires weren't close to catching her. 'Damn you vampires. Damn you all' she thought. Then suddenly she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Before she could fall to the ground unconscious there were protective arms surrounding her frail body. "It seems you have tortured this girl long enough." The gruff, hoarse voice said then vanished._

_The next day the girl woke to a throbbing headache and unfamiliar surroundings yet again. When she thought all hope was gone since she was still weak from her run away a little vampire walked into the room. He was beautiful, large brown ocher eyes staring at her crimson ones. She tried to get up but the world went spiraling around her, head meeting the wooden floor. The orange-brown haired boy ran to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked in Japanese. "I'm fine." She muttered in his language which she learnt from her mother. Their eyes met again and she saw something. It was she and the boy holding hands on a beach both of them in an older form. This had happened to her before; many times she would see the future and what it held for her or her cousin. "I'll be back. I'm going to call my father. He would like to have a word with you. Is that alright?" he asked. She nodded and with that he left. Did he really expect her to stay like some dog? She had to find her cousin and find some peace within this vampire war or else she would lose what sanity she had left._

_The girl opened the closed window that was right above the small well dressed bed that was covered in blue sheets and jumped out landing with a thump on the floor. She bolted for the gate where she knocked out the guards and jumped the fence and ran like Satan was hot on her heels. Eventually she found herself roaming the streets of Japan. It was filthy and crowed with street people and vendors. Lots of impolite people stared at her every move probably because they realized that she was not from their town. She would have sneered at them but she didn't want to start any riots especially when she had one goal and that was to leave for America where she would find her cousin at a secret hide out there. She soon realized that it was late and the sun slowly leaving the moon to do its work. The girl found a quiet spot on a lonely street where she could sit. The dark ally looked much more comfortable than the prison cell she was placed in at the vampire council's had courtiers. She took a seat next to a small box and rested her head on the wall. She eventually drifted to sleep._

_The next day she woke up late again, the streets busy with people. The girl walked aimlessly around staring into little shops to see what they had. One of the street vendors saw her drooling at the food and offered her some. When the girl searched for what little money she had the old tanned Japanese woman refused the money. The girl thanked her and hurried along stuffing her mouth with food. She found her way to the harbor and looked out into the horizon. "Excuse me miss, you shouldn't be here" a tall lean man said. The girl took one glance at him, smirked showing her fangs, her eyes gleaming in the sun and sped off running past giant containers. She could here the shouts and threats being made as she was chased by security. The girl moved in-between the shipments dogging people along the way. Then she saw a ship going to America. That was her ticket out of there so she climbed up the back and snuck into on of the cabins without a sweat. She would finally be able to see Samantha after all._

_She woke to the sound of the cargo ship's horn. The ship docked in America. She wasn't sure which part but all she had to do was sniff her out. Then cabin door swung open. "Hey! Wad are you doing' here lassie?" an Irish man asked the girl. She pouted and looked at the man with her puppy dog eyes. "Well one minute I was in England then the next minute I was in Japan. My cousin lives here so when I saw that this boat was coming here I snuck on" she cried hoping the man would buy her act. 'I guess I'll let you go. Would you like me to set up a ride for you to meet your cousin?" he asked. "Wow you would do that for me?" she faked excitement. The short pudgy man nodded and called a taxi for her. "Thank you so very much mister" she said softly and the cab drove away following the girl's direction, ending up in a posh place in Manhattan._

_She rushed into the house and called for Sam. The two girls stared at each other lovingly before sharing a warm embrace. "You're filthy child. You should go have a nice hot shower." Sam said. The girls could never be happier. They were together again and that was good enough for them._

Lizzie squinted her eyes from the sun that peeked through her white curtains. So that was where she knew Kain from. He was the little boy that helped her those years ago. She wandered if he noticed. She hoped not .Liz needed to get away from her visitors for a while to clear her mind so she quickly wrote a note to Jasper telling him where she was going and left it neatly on her now tidy bed. She shoved some necessary items into her bag and jumped out the window landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. She hopped into her black race car and sped off to the airport. Little did she know that Samantha was looking on as she left the house.

I thought some time alone, was what we really needed

You said this time would hope more than it helped

But I couldn't see it

I thought it was the end of a beautiful story

And so I left the one I loved at home, to being alone

AS this song played on the radio Liz thought about her family. Samantha who was always by her side, Jasper and Edward her faithful servants and Rachelle. She needed to stay far away from Kain; she would hate herself if that vision she had years ago come true. She could never love a vampire like him.

**Well in the next chapter, there will be a skip to the second month of Kain's vacation since Liz left to do 'business.' So, be patient with me and my mistakes etc. I swear, if I had to save the world by writing a story without any mistakes, we would have no chance of survival.**


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own V.K.

Chapter 3

Kidnapped

The night was still a young teenager, waiting for the wild parties to start. The girls, Samantha, Liz and Kilala sped to Licktitious, a popular club in Hawaii. Liz strutted her way through the over crowed place in black knee high boots, the other two like a tail wagging behind. Her pleated red miniskirt hung on her wide hips, a black tank top reached just above her navel with a fishnet top hugging her upper body tightly over it. The extra bounce in her step and her blonde hair waving to the male clubbers that eyed her, made her slightly nervous though she controlled those emotions. She would never let a filthy vampire see such a look on her face. The blonde girl didn't like to be out in public but she would sacrifice that fear of being confronted by Gin to hang out with Samantha on her birthday.

The night slowly but surely passed like the wind on a sunny day, feeling to lazy to keep the earth cool from the sun's harmful rays. Kilala, their human neighbor was anything but sober. She had dark bags under her eyes and words slurred out of her mouth. "I think we should take a leave." Elizabeth said to Sam. "Sure, but I think we'll need to help Kiki out. She looks like she could pass out any second now." Liz nodded as they began to exit the bar. Once they reached to the car she felt someone coming towards them. "Get inside the car." She commanded and the others did as she ordered. As she predicted four vampires approached them, probably looking for a meal she thought. "Well, well, look what we found ourselves boys." A brunette said then sniffed the air. "She smells delicious too." He licked his lips before grabbing her by the arm. Liz starred into his blue eyes and saw hunger. She closed her eyes and sighed. A few white blotches appeared on her skin and began to spread until her entire body was white as the crescent moon that observed the scene. The roots of her blonde hair turned black like sathcloth and slowly made its way down to her thighs. Scarlet eyes peeked through her eyelashes before meeting the boy's gaze. She hissed and showed off her sparkly white fangs. "Looks like tonight it's the hunter that shall be hunted" Liz purred.

Her body moved fluidly and gracefully as she fought off the vampires. Her mind detached from her body as she fought with dancing movements, quick and energetic. Then she flipped and did a split in mid air, kicking to of the vampires in their heads. Her eyes now burning crimson with the taste of blood in her mouth, though it was nothing compared to the taste of human's blood. One little vampire left. He didn't look phased by how she easily ripped his gang to pieces. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked him in a soft subtle voice. He just walked towards her. Then she realized that he was possessed. With a flash blood was everywhere and the sports vehicle was nowhere in sight.

The shadow that hid in the bushes staring unbelievingly at the bloody street. She. What was that girl? She couldn't be a vampire he thought. Not even a pureblooded vampire could compete with that speed. He needed to find out what she was but was he willing to take that risk as to follow this girl. Maybe he should inform the vampire council because she could be a threat to everybody, vampires and humans alike. But right now he had bigger fish to fry.

Sam and Liz entered the eerie silent house. The girls slowly and quietly made their way upstairs to Rachelle's room. Sam slammed opened the door and pulled out a gun but no one was occupying the room. Liz looked for anything out of place and saw in the corner of the room, next to the dresser was a letter. The writing was barely understandable but Liz understood well enough. It was in a special code only she, Sam and Rachelle knew.

Liz,

Api nepi epelp. Pepl ookli par meh. Deypaye noh whar ee lipiv, gopin to Yuri hopos. Nopoh wor to mup. Tapak dep brepths ee thu gehs ill fupon meh inpi nohpo timm. Bee wapa dose mepe we spepik deypaye we spagna pepl. Y noh y tripin to bype brap, y card ike crapaz ee jux wa cupum hole.

P.K. Y than deypaye wor go Antigua to llet plus ga beto go to tompum hopo cal Red rose.

Rach

Translation

I need your help. There are people looking for me. They know where I live so I'm going to Yuri's house. Don't worry too much. Take deep breaths and you guys will find me in no time. Judging by the way those men were speaking they were probably Spanish people. I know I'm trying to be brave but all in all, I'm scared out of my wits and just want to come home.

P.S. I think they were going to Antigua to collect more girls before going to some house called the Red rose.

Liz frowned and crumpled the letter she was furious. She would have to find Rachelle no matter what whoever gets in her way would feel her wrath. Samantha just stared at Liz astonished. She had never really seen much emotion come from Lizzie but the girl in front her was fuming with anger." Isn't Kain supposed to be home?" Liz asked calmly trying to control her raging emotion. Samantha nodded. Liz ran to his room and opened the door, ripping it from its hinges. Kain just stared at the girl who did the same. " Where is my sister" she asked. "She's probably in her room." he replied. Liz flung the door at him still wearing that blank face but he burned it to ashes. "My sister has been kidnapped. And you were here the whole time?" she stated flatly. He just continue to look at her, matching her unreadable face. "Get out and go back to where ever you came from. You are just taking up space in my house. You call yourself a friend and you just sit back and not give a damn that she got kidnapped." She said. He frowned before saying "you shouldn't talk since you left her for a whole month when she came to spend the holidays with you." Elizabeth was flabbergasted. How dare he say that to her. Yes she left unexpectedly but that did not endanger her life. Because of Kain's lack of intelligence, Rachelle was in the devil's hands now she thought. Elizabeth ran outside to her motorbike and revved it before speeding of into the dawn.

Liz could only picture the look on Rachelle's fright filled face. Eyes bloodshot red from all the crying, her tears like diamonds on the ground.

Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
[ Rob Thomas Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight

And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down


	4. Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K.**

**Chapter 4**

**Great escape**

Elizabeth reached Antigua by the next day. She would first have to locate Rachelle then she would put her plan to work. Once God allowed her plan to go good she would have her sister by night fall. She wondered if they were going to put her in a brothel. Maybe they might sell her off as a slave. The thoughts brought the girl to tears. She sobbed softly a hand covering her mouth. She hadn't cried like that since her parents died and she realized that it was just Sam and herself left to fend for themselves against their enemies and the tortures of life itself.

Lizzie never had a life she could look back on and say I love my father or I love my mother and had so much fun with them. As a pureblood she lived in a fancy castle like house and had servants and whatnot to tend to her needs. She hardly ever saw her mother's warming smile and rarely heard her father's deep booming voice. Even as a baby she was breast fed by servants because her mother had a lot of work to tend to because of the disease that was killing the night crawlers.

It was horrible not having her parents in her life but there was something much worse Elizabeth was hiding about her past, not even Samantha knew about it. It was already mid day and she had not found Rachelle's sent yet. Then a chill crept up her spine as she felt eyes boring into the back of her neck. That uneasy feeling she felt in her stomach, it was fear. The only person she feared in this world was Gin. He was the only one she knew that could kill her. He smirked at her reaction. He would have her soon enough.

Elizabeth pushed the thought of Gin following her as she recognized the sent of Rachelle's blood. That only meant one thing, Rachelle was in trouble. She put all her energy into running towards the place Rachelle was. It was a rundown hotel that had vines hanging everywhere and a bushy path leading to the burgundy doors. With lightning speed she dashed for the door when a short Spanish pudgy man walked outside only to feel a strong wind. Once inside she hid herself and loaded her guns. She waited until the hallways were clear and made her way to the stairs but a door swung open and another Spanish man with tattoos lining his arms pulled out his gun but Liz already shot him in the head. The sound of gun shots alerted the others and soon they were on a mouse chase. She sent bullets at anyone who got in her way as she searched for her sister warily. A large group of men appeared in front of her and she glanced behind to see that she was now surrounded. "We have you surrounded now drop the weapons and we won't have to hurt you" a lean bearded man said with his thick accent. She dropped her gun on the floor and the man smiled and she closed her eyes. When the same guy who talked to her walked towards Lizze, he grabbed her arm and the rest of the men dropped their guard so she kicked one of her guns in the air snatched it and shot the man in his heart. She spayed bullets everywhere not missing anyone of them. That was easy she thought to herself but then when she searched for Rachelle's sent it was gone.

A sharp pain pinched at the back of her neck. Her vision blurred and her eyes felt heavy just like her legs. She fell to the ground and rolled to her side to see an unclear image of a man before she went into a spiraling hole of darkness.

* * *

Consciousness reclaimed itself but Elizabeth was dizzy and had a weird mind grain. She struggled to remember what happen but it came back eventually. She was drugged and would have been in a worse position if she was human. She took a look at her surroundings. She was in a small room that smelt of alcohol and drugs and had white paint that looked like it had been there for several years. The bed she lay in had dirty sheets and needles scattered all over the table next to it. The door clicked open and a young man walled in with a wide grin plastered on his face he took Lizzie's arm and cleaned it with a wet cloth before pushing the needle in. "Where …..I'm…..I?" she murmured. The man just continued to smile. "Apparently the boss and they find you much too attractive to be in a brothel so you will be sold to some rich tycoon. Consider yourself lucky." He laughed mockingly as he pulled out the needle. AS soon as he exited the room she fell right back into the dark hole.

* * *

The second time she woke up her body was numb and she reeked of sweat, blood and rum. (For all you sick people out there she was not raped)She looked around to see many other half dead women sleeping around her. She would hate if Rachelle was in the same condition as she was in. Beaten, drugged and about to be sold into slavery. Who knew she could feel so weak. She was out of energy so all she could do was sit and wait until she had enough strength to escape and continue looking for Rachelle, but would that be to late? What if she was sold to Gin? He would kill her. He was a man of wealth and power; he could be at the auction. She ignored the thought and rested her head on the ground drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Liz heard a voice inside her subconcionce. "Get up!" She stirred a little but after the persons constant shaking she slowly opened her eyes. Though she was still human she was thirsting for blood. She felt naked and cold. Did they strip her? Her human eyes couldn't see a thing because of the darkness so she ran her hands across her body and felt that she was in lacey underwear. She could hear somebody approaching her. "Come with me." The male commanded and she followed still in no poison to escape. Liz followed the man through a dim lit hallway then through mahogany doors into an air-conditioned room. The unclean sent that she wore was gone, replaced by a strong sent of lavender. "Hey you're up next!" another man shouted before they shoved her into another room filled with mirrors. Elizabeth knew that there were wealthy men sitting behind those mirrors bidding against each other for her body. She was disgusted by the thought but as the minutes ticked by she formulated another plan to escape. Then when someone said sold she came out of her thoughts.

She was covered in a black cloak and was led out of the building and onto a plane that awaited her and the millionaire who just bought her. "Neem haar naar de gezagvoerder ruimte" a tall fat man said in Dutch. Elizabeth recognized what the man said as 'take her to the master's room'. Whoever this 'master' was, he sure got down to business early as the room was completely white even the giant king sized bed that was decorated with red and pink rose petals. The room smelt like raspberries and axe. The men left her to herself making sure the door was locked so that she wouldn't get any ideas to escape.

Liz walked over to the couch and sat down, passing her hand along the arm of the love seat. She heard a click at the door and the plane engines roar to life. "Well I see you've made yourself comfortable." The young man that stood before her laughed. She inhaled his sent as he pulled her up from the couch and into his arms. He was human, thank God so escaping would be easier than she thought, all she had to do now was play along. His finger danced across her torso and he leaned in to kiss her. She followed his lead and soon her hunger got the best of her, eyes turning crimson as she slowly transformed. The man had not noticed until she pinned him to a wall and he stared into those thirsty, lusting eyes. Before he could make a sound she attacked him ripping his head from his body and sunk her fangs into his neck and drank until there was no more to drink. But she needed more so she busted the door open and went on a feeding frenzy. She left no one alive, not even the pilot and grabbed a Para shoot. "Arrivederci madre bastardi" she said before jumping out the air craft. (If you want to know what it means go look it up?) Now that she was finally free she could go and find her sister.

Once on land she ran to the closest airport trying her best to keep to cloak wrapped around her. She hid in the bushes while two teenage girls walked by and she grabbed them, taking the bigger one's clothes and their money. Elizabeth entered the airport and headed straight for the bathroom. She stared at her face in the mirror; she had already turned back into her human form. A small smile pulled at her lips. She had her freedom yet again, but to bad she spoke to soon because darkness had engulfed her.

* * *

**I know that she's passing out a lot. So just to let you know it has been about a week since she left her house to find Rachelle.I know this story is suppose to be about V.K. and kain etc. but it will all come in due time. Please review and feel free to give any ideas for my story. - The outsider**


End file.
